


Bet you forgot.

by fictionalabyss



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2019-04-01 03:03:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13989114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictionalabyss/pseuds/fictionalabyss
Summary: Bobby practically raised you, and so many other hunters.He deserves a fathers day gift too.





	Bet you forgot.

There was a knock at the door. Bobby looked up from the pile of books and papers on his desk. “Who the hell..”

When he opened the door, it was a package carrier. “I have a package here for a..” he looked down at his clipboard. “Bobby Singer?”

“Yeah, that’s me..” He was confused. He hadn’t ordered anything this week.

“I’m going to need your signature sir.” He sighed, and took the package. There was no return address. He looked at it weird. Almost worried.

He ignored the package for a few hours, before curiosity finally got the better of him. He went over and opened it. Inside the box was a note, and a lot of packing paper. He took out the note.

> I bet you forgot it’s Fathers day didn’t you.  
> You raised most of us like we were your own, so I wanted to send you something.  
> It’s not much, but It’ll get you off the Rotgut for a bit.  
> Happy Fathers day Bobby.   
> -Love Y/N

He pulled out the packing paper, and inside he found a bottle of Johnnie Walker Blue Label Whiskey.  The two of you had drank what was left of Rufus’s after he died.  He smiled softly.


End file.
